Emelie Medea Liroux (Emelie)
Emelie Medea Liroux aka Anna (Sarah Bolger) is the titular main villainess of the 2015 horror film Emelie (released into U.S. theaters in 2016). History Emelie's brief backstory revealed that, she was the mother of an infant son, whom she accidentally suffocated to death when she fell asleep on the couch with him. Emelie was left mentally unstable as a result of the loss of her child, leading her to begin a relationship with another man, who is only referred to as "Skinny Man" and was described by Emelie as being more unstable than her. Unable to conceive another child and being rejected in her attempts to adopt, Emelie and her lover got into unspecified legal trouble (implied to be violent in nature) before getting new identities and running away. Events The film's events have Emelie conspiring with her lover to kidnap a child to serve as their own, starting by abducting and later killing teenager Anna Coleman, who was set to babysit for the Thompson household later that night. Emelie then went to Anna's house to be picked up by Dan Thompson, passing herself off as Anna and being introduced to Dan and his wife Joyce's three children: 4-year-old Christopher, 9-year-old Sally, and 11-year-old Jacob. As Dan and Joyce prepared to leave for their anniversary dinner, Emelie put on a chipper demeanor, which wouuld later be revealed as a mask for her true nature as a psychotic villainess. Emelie also made a good initial impression on the Thompson children, playing dress-up with Christopher and Sally and giving a sullen Jacob the video game that Joyce had taken away from him earlier in the night. This inspired Jacob to join the three in playing dress-up, with Emelie encouraging the children to play with things their parents had forbidden them from touching (despite protests from Sally). Emelie briefly showed her true colors while taking photos of the children, having Jacob pose as if he were about to strike Sally with a trophy and ordering Sally not to smile. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Emelie had had her lover follow Dan and Joyce to the restaurant. Emelie later had the children play Hide-And-Seek, and as she had Jacob count while Christopher and Sally hid, Emelie went about unplugging the Internet modem, removing the shoelaces from the children's shoes, and breaking open the safe box she found in Dan and Joyce's bedroom. Later on, Emelie had Jacob get her a tampon when she had her period in the bathroom, putting it on in front of him and even exposing herself to Jacob. Emelie continued to encourage her charges to rebel, letting Jacob eat several cookies after licking them and allowing alll the children to paint on the walls, while she looked through Joyce's jewelry. When it came time to feed Jacob's pet python Drake, Emelie allowed Christopher and Sally to come with them and encouraged the boys (much to Sally's horror and heartbreak) to feed Sally's hamster to Drake, with Emelie attempting to force Sally to watch her hamster be eaten while watching the act with a sadistic stare. Afterwards, a remorseful Jacob attempted to apologize, only for Emelie to say he shouldn't be since everyone dies at some point. Emelie then had the kids joined her for a movie--which was revealed to be a sex tape Dan and Joyce made. Meanwhile, Jacob (having become suspicious about "Anna") looked through Emelie's bag and found her driver's license, revealing her real full name and exposing Emelie as an imposter. After failing to call for help from his friend Howie Parker, Jacob saw the movie that Emelie was showing his siblings and angrily turned it off, telling her that it was private. After telling the kids it was bedtime, Emelie read a bedtime story to Christopher mirroring the death of her child and how she came to meet her lover/conspirator, snapping at Sally and making her leave the room when she interrupted the story and pointed out how she was wearing one of her mother's bracelet. The story also revealed that Emelie had been watching Christopher with Anna, at which point she chose Christopher as her intended victim. Reveal As the kids prepared for bed, Sally discovered how Emelie had opened the safe box in their parents' bedroom and taken Dan's gun out, with Jacob revealing how he'd learned that Emelie was an imposter. Emelie overheard Jacob saying her name and confronted Jacob upon learning that he knew she was lying, challenging Jacob to shoot her when he pointed his father's gun at her. Jacob decided against it when Christopher entered the room, with Christopher picking up the gun as Emelie tried to get it from Jacob. As she retrieved the gun, Emeile told Christopher that she "knew it was him", revealing how she had picked him as her intended "son". When the doorbell rang, Emelie forced the children into a bedroom and demanded they stay quiet, slapping Jacob when he blasted Emelie for her actions throughout the night. Emelie answered the door after loading her gun with bullets, with the person at the door being the Thompson's usual babysitter Maggie, who came looking for Anna. Emelie forced the children to act as though they were happy, with Jacob and Sally attempting to get help from Maggie by slipping a note into her bag as she was preparing to leave the house, only for the evil Emelie to knock Maggie out in her car as she found the note before storing her body in the basement. Emelie then forced the children to drink sleeping syrup mixed with juice, hurting Sally to force Jacob to drink the concoction. After making sure Christopher was asleep by briefly smothering him with a pillow, Emelie was prepared to flee with the incapacitated Christopher when she overheard Jacob fleeing the house, going to receive help from Howie in person. Realizing she needed more time to successfully abduct Christopher, Emelie called her lover and told him she needed more time, leading her lover to crash into the taxi Dan and Joyce were taking home due to being drunk, killing himself in the process of providing a distraction for her deranged lover. Emelie was then attacked by Maggie after she woke up, with Emelie eventually finishing her off after having her arm wounded by Maggie. Climax & Ending As Emelie tended to her wounds, Jacob got his unconscious brother out of the house and placed him in the empty garbage can to hide, later going back inside for Sally and Maggie and uncovering the latter's deceased body in the basement. It was then that Emelie shouted at Jacob through the laundry chute, blaming him for Maggie's death by claiming he misbehaved and demanding he tell her where Christopher was, revealing she had Sally with her. When Jacob shouted back that Christopher wasn't her son, the evil Emelie dropped Howie's bloodied jacket down the chute, claiming that she had killed Howie (he was later revealed to be injured, but alive) and threatening to do the same to Sally if he didn't bring Christopher to the backyard in five minutes to trade him for Sally. Later on, Jacob met with Emelie in the backyard, rolling the garbage can over to her as though Christopher was inside it. But when Emelie hurriedly opened it, fireworks of Howie's that Jacob placed inside went off, blinding and stunning Emelie as Jacob fled with the still unconscious Sally. As the Thompsons were being rushed home by the police after Anna's body was found in the trunk of the unnamed man's car, Jacob attempted to drive away from the house with Christopher and Sally in his Dad's car, only for Emelie to arrive and attempt to order Jacob at gunpoint to get out of the car. Instead, Jacob backed the car up and struck Emelie, which initially appeared to kill her. But after the Thompson family was reunited, the police went to the house to find that Emelie had survived the fled the scene, with the film's final scene showing the injured villainess limping away. Gallery Emelie2.png Emelie3.png Category:2010s Category:Animal Murderer Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini